late night conversation
by illustrations
Summary: Midorima bersikeras untuk bersama Takao seharian karena benda keberuntungannya. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah modus? —percakapan keempat: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, at the street. [4/7]
1. AkashiFurihata

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan pertama: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki  
in the car

.

.

.

"Kouki."

"Y-ya, Akashi-_san_?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Akashi."

Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya dipalingkan ke arah lain, duduk di kursi penumpang dengan tidak bisa diam. Gunting disodorkan dan seketika tremornya berhenti.

"Lalu aku harus panggil Akashi-_san_ apa…"

"Seijuurou."

"Tidak b-bisa, nanti aku—" —nanti aku disodor gunting. _Ngek_.

"Seijuurou."

Furihata masih diam dengan sepasang mata cokelat seperti kucing yang menerawang langit malam lewat jendela. Dengan penuh keberanian dia melirik ke arah Akashi sebentar, tapi _dipelototi_ begitu, Furihata langsung menengok ke jalanan ramai milik Tokyo yang selalu padat, pada malam hari sekalipun.

Akashi menyetir dengan satu tangan kanan dan satu tangan kiri memegang gunting. Entah apa fungsi gunting itu sebenarnya, _tidak ada yang tahu_.

"Kouki."

"Ya…?"

"Coba sebut, Seijuurou."

"Err—"

Mobil berhenti sebentar karena lampu merah mengganggu perjalanan. Furihata memandang takut-takut pada Akashi yang memandang jalanan depan. "—memangnya kalau aku panggil Akashi-_san_ kenapa—"

"Kouki, jangan membantahku."

"Iya tapi Akashi-_san_ aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus memanggilmu, Se-Sei—"

"Nah, iya, panggil itu saja."

"Iya, aku akan selalu memanggil dengan Akashi-_san_, kok."

"Bukan."

Beberapa detik kemudian mobil melaju dengan cara menyetir Akashi yang santai, masih dengan memakai satu tangan. Furihata menggeser tempat duduknya semakin lama semakin dempet ke pintu mobil tatkala gunting semakin dekat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sei."

"S-Sei?"

"Sei."

"Baik, Sei."

"Bagus."

Malam itu Akashi mengantarkan Furihata pulang ke rumahnya sehabis makan malam berdua, dengan kebanyakan obrolan dilakukan Furihata sambil bergetar atau menengok ke arah lain. Saat mereka sampai, Furihata tersenyum malu-malu mau sambil menatap ke mata hetekrom milik Akashi.

"_Arigatou_, Aka—S-Sei."

"Harus dibiasakan."

"Baik."

Furihata tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Akashi. Ada sedikit semburat merah di sana. Sedikit.

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari.


	2. KagamiKuroko

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan kedua: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya  
at basketball court

.

.

.

Yang dilihat Kagami adalah lapangan basket, ring basket, bola basket, sepatu basket miliknya sendiri, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan basket. Malam ini, dia sedang berlatih di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya, sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani.

Itu menurut pemikiran Kagami

Nyatanya Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berdiri di sampingnya tepat saat Kagami ingin mendribble bola.

"Whoaaa!"

Kagami langsung tersungkur, bola basketnya menggelinding ke samping, dan Kuroko, dengan tangan kiri yang tidak menggenggam apa-apa (tangan kanannya sedang memegang segelas _vanilla milkshake_) segera mengambil bola tersebut. "Sedang latihan, Kagami-kun?"

"Yang benar saja!" Kagami mengumpat lalu berdiri dengan cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menaikkan _cup_ _vanilla milkshake_ yang sedang dia pegang di tangan kanan untuk memperjelas penglihatan Kagami. "Beli minum."

"Hah." Kagami segera mendekati Kuroko untuk mengambil bola basket yang terbuang tadi. "Kenapa beli minum tengah malam begini?"

"Kenapa main basket tengah malam begini?"

Alis bercabang milik Kagami Taiga langsung tertaut mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. "Aku menanyaimu, tahu!"

"Kagami-kun, pulang yuk."

"Heh?"

Muka datar milik Kuroko terpampang jelas ketika dia meminum _vanilla milkshake_ lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "angin malam tidak baik, Kagami-kun."

"Katakan untuk dirimu sendiri." Kagami mendribble bola, kali ini lebih santai, seraya men_dunk_ bola tersebut dengan kuat. "Kemarin kan kau sakit flu," ujar Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko kali ini berdiri tepat di depan wajah Kagami. Kagami harus menunduk sedikit karena Kuroko memang lebih pendek darinya. Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Pulang."

Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Kau pulang duluan, sana."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kita harus pulang bersama."

Pemuda berambut merah bergradasi hitam itu ngotot, masih tidak mau pulang bersama Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa harus pulang bersama?"

"Soalnya sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam lewat."

"Terus?"

"Berarti hari ini hari jadi kita yang tiga bulan. Ayo kita rayakan bersama-sama, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_!


	3. AomineKise

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan ketiga: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryota  
on the bed

.

.

.

"Aomine_cchi_! Berhenti membaca majalah mesum itu. Aku kan ada di sini, _ssu_!" Kise, dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan—padahal dia sudah menyisirnya, namun kembali dia acak-acak helaian-helaiannya—merengut melihat Aomine yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil membaca majalah Mai-_chan_.

"Berisik," sahut Aomine singkat, membalik-balikkan halaman majalah itu dengan tampang _super mesum_.

"Aomine_cchi_!"

Kise kini mengacak rambut pirangnya lebih parah—sehingga bisa dilihat sepasang matanya yang berkilat-kilat memprotes kelakuan Aomine Daiki.

Ya, setelah satu bulan tinggal di apartemen yang sama, Kise Ryouta menjadi tahu lebih dalam soal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Aomine.

Bangun pukul sepuluh, siangnya makan, setelah makan mandi, habis mandi mengikuti Kise ke tempat pemotretan, malamnya membawa Kise ke kasur untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui.

Kise menggembungkan pipi.

"Tidak ada jatah untuk Aomine_cchi_ hari ini!" Kise berseru dan masih memberengut. Niatnya untuk merajuk, supaya Aomine bisa sadar diri dan berhenti membaca majalah itu.

Kise menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dengan kencang, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan membelakangi Aomine.

—rajukan Kise berhasil. Aomine melepaskan majalah kesayangannya ketika Kise membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Aomine langsung memeluknya dari belakang, membuat pipi Kise yang putih mulus menjadi merona merah.

"Apa kau tega untuk tidak memberikan jatah hari ini, hm?"

Jangan salahkan Kise ketika esok harinya dia (semakin) sulit untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_!


	4. MidorimaTakao

late night conversation © illustrations  
kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

—percakapan keempat: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari  
at the street

.

.

.

"TAKAO!" Midorima menggeram berang karena Takao daritadi berperilaku aneh-aneh di jalanan tersebut, membuat beberapa pedestrian yang masih lewat menatapnya ganjil. Takao, yang diteriaki, hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

"Ya?" sahutnya manis, lalu kembali berada di sisi Midorima.

"Berhenti melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Midorima masih kesal karena kelakuan Takao yang berjoget sendirian di trotoar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau memalukan," desisnya kesal.

"Uuh, Shin-chan jahat!"

"Aku tidak jahat! Dan hentikan panggilan memuakkan itu!"

Takao cemberut. Midorima juga merengut. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di trotoar itu dengan bersungut-sungut.

Tapi yang namanya Takao Kazunari, keceriaannya selalu kembali berlonjak setelah beberapa saat. Tadi dia melakukan hal-hal aneh itu karena dia merasa pusing, ujian sudah hampir dekat dan dia malas belajar … kalau Shin-chan sih jelas saja sudah belajar, anak itu kan pintar ….

Orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sudah kembali lagi ke tempat mereka masing-masing, sudah tidak ada tontonan menarik lagi bagi mereka. Mudah saja sebenarnya bagi Midorima untuk menyelinap pergi dan menganggap Takao bukan temannya, sayang Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa hari ini benda keberuntungannya adalah 'sesuatu yang dikenakan oleh orang berzodiak Scorpio'. Tsk.

"Nah, Shin-chan," kata Takao setelah jalanan itu sepi lagi dan hanya lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyala. Toko-toko sudah tutup—maklum, sudah menjelang tengah malam saat itu. Midorima bersikeras untuk bersama Takao seharian karena benda keberuntungannya. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah modus?

"Apa," sahut Midorima ketus, bahkan tidak diiringi nada tanya di kalimatnya.

"Kalau aku melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi sekarang, boleh?"

"Ti—"

Takao berjinjit dan mencium pipinya. Midorima melotot. Apa-apaan nih?

Midorima baru saja mau meledak, tapi Takao sudah mencegahnya dengan kalimat maut. "Shin-chan tsundere, mukanya merah tuh …."

"TA-KA-O!"

.

.

.

a/n: plot akan berubah seiring perubahan karakter dan latar tempat. tapi konsepnya tetap sama, percakapan pada malam hari. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_!


End file.
